Unexpected Visit
by Rin Rose
Summary: As Katsuya enjoys a night to himself, he is approached by unwanted company.
**A/N: New story with a new character that I haven't used yet! :D**

 **Makoto: Is it me? ;)**

 **Me: Hell no! :D**

 **Makoto: ...Well then…**

 **Anyways, I can't say I know much about this character since there's not much about him. I tried though :o And I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Katsuya stared up at the night sky as he sat on a bench in the park. As always, work wasn't easy, but it was nice to have moments to himself like this.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" A voice came from beside him.

"Yea, it…" Katsuya's voice trailed off when he looked to his side to see the strange being that had spoke out to him, sitting beside him on the bench without a care in the world; a...fairy? "Oh…" Katsuya said softly, staring at him in confusion, but saying nothing more.

"It's rude to stare!" The fairy scolded him. "And what's that reaction for?! You should know me, right, master?"

"S-Sorry!" Katsuya quickly apologized for his unwelcoming behavior, but still remained wary of his sudden presence. "Though I don't think we've met. I'm sure I'd remember you." He suddenly blinked in surprise, realizing what he had just called him and looked around in confusion. " _Master_? Me? No…"

"Oh, I'm thinking of someone else then," the fairy responded. "I mean, I don't remember you being such a pansy."

"Hey!" Katsuya exclaimed, clearly offended. "Now who's being rude?!"

"Katsuya Saeki," the fairy said, giving Katsuya an expectant look.

"Huh? You _do_ know me?" Katsuya grew even more suspicious, hearing him call him by his name.

"Yup! I knew it! I'm Mr. R's subordinate. I'm the Kichiku fairy," the fairy explained.

"Oh, that explains it." Katsuya smiled at him politely. "It's nice to meet-."

"Yea, yea. Hey, I'm not bothering you, am I? I mean, you seemed pretty comfortable here on your own." The fairy blurted out.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Katsuya hesitated a moment before responding. "Well, I was kinda enjoying my-"

"Hey, let's play a game!" Katsuya gave him an unamused look to be interrupted by him yet again, but undeterred the fairy continued. "Strip poker!"

"What?! No!" Katsuya denied, blushing in embarrassment at such a crude suggestion.

"Fine, then let's vote. Who wants to play strip poker?!" The fairy raised his hand and looked around, then put his hand back down. "Now, who wants to play master's crap game?!" Again, he looked around and smiled proudly at the results. "I win! Now, we playing for money or what?"

"That doesn't count!" Katsuya yelled at him angrily.

"Why? Because I'm a fairy? That's discrimination, you know."

"No, that's not it!" Katsuya suddenly felt slightly guilty for saying that. "I just don't think it's fair…"

"Fine, we all know I'd win anyways." The Kichiku fairy sighed in disappointment and turned his head away, pouting. "Well, now I'm bored." He then looked back over at Katsuya and pointed at his shoulder. "There's a bug on your shoulder."

Katsuya jumped in surprise and swatted his shoulder, but then looked to find nothing.

"Haha, I was kidding! Hahaha! You're fun!"

Laughing hysterically at his childish joke, Katsuya was getting aggravated with him. "I hate you…" He muttered softly.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Another voice came from behind Katsuya.

Katsuya sighed in frustration, already knowing damn well who it was now. " _You're_ here now too?" Katsuya asked, turning around to stare at the newcomer, Mr. R himself. "Sorry if this sounds rude, but do you mind leaving me alone for a change?" His patience with the two was waning.

"Was he bothering you?" Mr. R asked, his voice laced with concern as he gave the Kichiku fairy a harsh look. "I apologize for his rash behavior."

"What the- I was only doing as you- oh, never mind!" The fairy turned away, pouting as he continued to mutter angrily to himself. "Asks me check up on Katsuya Saeki and then acts as if he had nothing to do with it. Why am I still friends with him…"

"Ignore him," Mr. R said with an innocent smile, shaking his hand dismissively.

"Uh..." Katsuya said blankly as he knew for a fact that he couldn't trust Mr. R of all people.

"I'll make it up to you," Mr. R continued, still giving Katsuya that fake smile as usual.

Knowing what happened the last time Mr. R had said those words, Katsuya jumped up off the bench. "No deal!" He yelled, blunt as ever, and ran off before Mr. R could say anything more.

"What's his problem?" Mr. R asked, sounding quite disappointed with that reaction. "I just wanted to know if he wanted to play strip poker."

The Kichiku fairy burst out laughing in response.


End file.
